


Riding with a passion

by ACTheBlackQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, f/f - Freeform, no rachel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACTheBlackQueen/pseuds/ACTheBlackQueen
Summary: Set after 5x06 Becca decided not to let Cuddy adopt baby joy. Upset she picks up her stuff from her office and leaves to go home. But before she can, she gets paged by Cameron. She is needed in the Emergency room; a world-famous show jumper just fell down her horse. Story picks up just after being paged
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/ OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely new take on the series. Don't like don't read! And for the rest of you enjoy! House and none of its characters are mine, accept for the OC of course.

As if today wasn’t hard enough, now she needed in the emergency room. She just wants to home and cry for losing something she didn’t really have yet… How pathetic does that sound, she knows there are more babies out there she just really wanted this one. 

Cuddy walks into the emergency room still wearing her coat when she sees the big commotion going on. She takes of her coat and puts down her bag quickly before rushing over to Cameron. 

‘’Cameron, what do we have?’’

‘’Twenty-eight-year-old female brought in just 10 minutes ago. Fell down her horse during a competition. Possible broken wrist and lower leg, breathing is shallow, and she is coughing up blood, complaining about chest pains. She has a collapsed left lung which they temporarily fixed in the ambulance, but one of the ribs must have been the cause.’’

‘’Alright I want you to da an MRI to look for any internal bleeding and head trauma as well as an CT-scan to look for any and all fractures. As soon as you have the results prep an OR if necessary’’

‘’Alright!’’ Cameron goes off to inform her team on the plans while Cuddy walks over to the patient.

‘’Hi, my name is Dr Lisa Cuddy and I’m the Dean of medicine here at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. What’s your name? do you remember what happened?’’

‘’I-I’m Blake Miller *wheeze* and I f-fell down my *wheeze* horse trying to make *wheeze* a triple oxer after a short turn…’’

Lisa smiles at her, she has no idea what that means. ‘’Alright, let get you ready for some test. Her O2- stats are to low we need to get moving!’’

‘’N-No! I-I’m not going until… I know if Dracher… is okay. They got me of the… field before I could she him.’’

The heart monitor starts beeping, heartbeat is too low. ‘’We need to get going, Now!’’

‘’I s-said NO! Daniel! Dan!’’

‘’Blake you need to calm down and we need to get you into the MRI, you could have internal bleeding!’’

‘’I-I need to know… that he is okay!’’ Lisa can see the desperation in her eyes. She turns to the people from the ambulance. ‘’Did anyone come with her?’’

‘’Yeah a guy, said he is her manager but…’’

‘’Get him in here now!’’

The guy runs of and comes back again followed by what she presumes is Daniel. ‘’What is going on, is she okay?!’’

‘’She won’t let us do the test until she knows if Dracher is okay. Who is he?’’

Daniel smiles and looks over at Blake. ‘’Dan how is…’’

‘’Dracher is fine, nothing our team can’t handle. We’re more worried about you, you dumbass! No go let the doctors do their job and stop being a pain in my ass!’’

Lisa almost laughs at that, but she is most happy about the fact that Blake seems very relieved. Cameron looks at everyone ‘’Well you heard the man, let’s get her prepped!’’ They take her away, but Cuddy decides to stay with Daniel. He look worried and she feels the need to ensure him.

‘’She seems like a tough one, I’m sure she will be fine.’’

He chuckles a bit ‘’That she is, best rider I have’’ He looks at Cuddy before sticking out his hand.

‘’I don’t think I introduce myself I’m Daniel Morgan, Blake’s trainer and manager.’’

Lisa shakes his hand ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Lisa Cuddy Dean of medicine here at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.’’

‘’Wow, that sounds important.’

‘’You could say that. But before I forget, I asked you who Dracher was and you never answered me. Is he her boyfriend or something?’’ Her lets out a rumbling laugh before looking back at Cuddy. She is giving him this weird look and her cheeks are getting red.

‘’No, Blake doesn’t do boyfiends if you know what I mean… Dracher is her horse. She raised him herself, bread him herself too. He is a chestnut Dutch Warmblood stallion, together they can do almost anything.’’

‘’Sounds like she cares a great deal about him. If she is willing to risk her own health just to know if he is okay.’’

‘’You have no idea. One time she took him out to warm up for the competition, as she approached the gate Dracher swerves just before she can make the jump. Dracher never swerves, like ever. She gets off and hand him over to one of our stable guys, tells him to bring him back to the stables. Our sponsor overhears her and asks her what’s wrong, she tells him Dracher is not feeling well and that she will not compete. The guy told her in no uncertain terms that if she would not compete he would stop being her sponsor. She got this cold look in her eyes and goes to stand toe-to-toe with the guy. She tell him that if he want to kill a horse today he will have to do it on the back of another rider.’’

‘’What happened?’’ 

‘’We had out Vet take a look at him; he had some problems with digesting the food he was getting. Nothing we couldn’t fix but she was right not to let him compete. The sponsor left us, and it cost us 1,5 million dollars.’’

‘’Wow, that must have been devastating…’’

‘’Not as devastating as losing a companion. A few weeks later we got a call from Dodson & Horrell. They heard what had happened and wanted to help us, they are the best and most trusted names in equine nutrition. With their help we made it to highest competition, the Grand Prix.’’

‘’Sounds like she made the right choice.’’ Cuddy lets a smile play on her lips

‘’Blake is sometimes hard to understand, and she is not the best at communication with people. But Horses is a language she speaks fluently’’ 

She looks At Daniel for a moment, and she can see that Blake means a lot to him. ‘’I better get going, is the waiting room that way?’’

‘’Yes of course, just walk through there and it will be to your left. I’m going to see if they know anything more, she will most likely have to stay for a few night though…’’

‘’She is not going to like that, but she doesn’t have a choice in the matter. We’ll be ready for when she may leave.’’ 

Daniel walks through the doors towards the waiting room while Cuddy makes her way upstairs to see if there is any news. As the steps out of the elevator she sees Cameron walk towards her in OR clothes. ‘’Cameron, how is she doing?’’

‘’We just put her in recovery. She has four broken ribs on her left side and one of them did indeed puncture her left lung. We set the rib and re-inflated the lung, put in a drain to keep it that way. No internal bleeding but she does have a bruised spleen. Broken tib and fib and a small fracture in her wrist. But luckily no back or head injury, she has her gear to thank for that. We gave her some pain medication and antibiotics just to be sure. She should sleep through the night with help of the anesthesia’’

‘’Well that is certainly a relieve, I’ll check on her tomorrow morning. I’m going to inform Daniel and then I’m going home…’’

Cameron nods and watches as Cuddy walks of towards the waiting room. ‘’Dr Cuddy’’

She turns around ‘’Yes, Dr Cameron’’

‘’I heard the news, I’m sorry about the baby…’’

Lisa has to try very hard not to start crying again ‘’Thank you, me too…’’

After she talks to Daniel she goes home and fills up a bath. She lets the warmth calm her and the drink numb her a bit. After an hour or two she climbs into bed and tries to sleep, but for some reason she can’t seem to get those piercing blue eyes out of her head…

XXX

She get’s into work a little early, she couldn’t sleep and really didn’t want to stay home any longer than necessary. She gets to her office and sees the stack of files she needs to go through for today. The nurses are already busy at the clinic with patients, she has a feeling this is going to be a long day.

She goes upstairs to give house his newest case but decides to see how Blake is doing first. She asks a nurse which room she is in, as she comes closer she hears laughter and people talking.

‘’So, he is doing okay?’’

‘’Yeah he is just fine, I promise. It was my fault I told you too make that turn. I should have listened when you told me it was too risky…’’

‘’And I could have decided not to listen. I’m fine and he is fine, and I will be back on that horse before you know it.’’

That’s the moment Lisa decides to step in ‘’How about we get you better first?’’ Lisa sees Blake jump a bit but as soon as she sees her she smiles. She is video chatting with Daniel on her tablet. ‘’Hi Dr Cuddy, right?’’

‘’Yes, how are you feeling this morning?’’

Before Blake can answer Lisa hears Daniel tell her he is going to go and that he will see her soon. Blake waves him goodbye before looking a t Lisa again. ‘’I’m good, nothing I can’t handle. Believe me I’ve had worse!’’ She chuckles a bit.

‘’Sounds ominous... Aren’t you supposed to stay on him?’’

Blake laughs and Lisa can’t help but think she looks cute. Where the hell is this coming from? I she flirting with her…

‘’I’ve been riding since I was four years old. If you have never fallen off you haven’t been riding long or your not a very good rider.’’ She smiles and Lisa can’t help but smile back.

‘’But really how are you feeling and how is Dracher?’’

She looks surprised ‘’You remembered? He is doing fine, just some muscle pains. And I’m fine honestly, I have pain medication and your surgeons did a fantastic job on my lung. So, thank you for that, by the way when can I leave?’’

‘’Are you that eager to get away from me?’’

‘’From you never, but I would like to be outside again sooner rather than later.’’

That made her blush and Blake must have noticed because she is wearing a very cocky smile. ‘’I think you can leave in two to three days depending on how quick you heal.’’

‘’If I get to see your smile at least twice a day, I’m sure I’ll be able to leave in les then two days’’ And if her blush wasn’t noticeable before it is most certainly now.

‘’Do you always have this impact on woman?’’ Lisa doesn’t know where the question is coming from.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ Cuddy looks at her and she can see the shit eating grin on her face. She can’t believe it; she is going to make her say it!

‘’You’re just very… charming that’s all’’ She can feel her face burning and it is starting to make her nervous.

‘’Why thank you, you are very beautiful yourself. And no, at least I don’t think so. It is solely reserved for you it seems.’’

‘’Sweet talker’’

Lisa checks her chart and medication and makes some final notes. ‘’How late do you finish?’’

‘’Around five, why?’’

‘’Daniel is brining me some dinner from my favorite restaurant, and I wanted to invite you.’’

‘’O-oh I-I don’t know…’’

‘’Please, let me thank you for having them wait to take me into the OR, please?’’ she is looking at Cuddy with puppy dog eyes and something inside of her tells her that, that look can make her do anything.

‘’Alright’’ And the smile she gets as result is already worth it.

‘’Great, see you tonight. Have a nice day at work Dr Cuddy.’’

‘’Thank you and you get some rest.’’ Cuddy sees her make a salute before she leaves the room. As she walks past the nurses’ station she is ambushed by house ‘’So who is the smoking hot brunette with the piercing bleu eyes?’’

‘’She is a Show jumper that fell of her horse yesterday during competition. I was there when she was brought into the emergency room and I was just checking up on her.’’

‘’Just checking up?’’

‘’Yes, just checking up. I have a case you, a blind twelve-year-old.’’

‘’Boring’’

‘’He is blind but there is nothing wrong with his eyes, brain or nerves.’’

‘’Now you got my attention.’’ He takes the file before limping of to his team.

XXX

After some meetings and a lot of boring documents it is finally five o’clock. She packs her things, so she is ready to go and goes up to see Blake. She knows deep down that this is highly unethical but for some reason she doesn’t care all that much. She can feel herself getting more excited as she gets closer to Blake’s room.

She walks in and she is met by the most amazing smell of food. Her stomach rumbles and she didn’t know she was this hungry until now. Blake heard the noise and laughs ‘’I think your just in time’’ There she goes again blushing like a teenager… ‘’It smells really good, thank you for inviting me’’

‘’The pleasure is all mine, here dig in there is plenty!’’

Cuddy sits down in the chair next to the bed and they chat about all kinds of things while they eat. Blake makes her feel things she didn’t know she could with a woman. After some small talk Blake looks at her. ‘’May I ask you something?’’

‘’Isn’t that what you have been doing the last hour or so.’’

‘’Yes, but still…’’

‘’Sure, ask away’’ Lisa answers

‘’I don’t mean to pry and if you don’t want to talk about it that is also fine. But I was wondering, what happened to you yesterday? You looked so sad and I could help but wonder what could have caused someone as amazing as you such pain…’’

Cuddy freezes in the middle of chewing some food and stays like that for a moment too long.

‘’I’m sorry, forget I asked…’’

She finishes chewing before looking a t Blake ‘’N-No that’s okay. Uhm I-I uhm I’’

Blake places her hand on Cuddy’s and softly rubs the back of it with her thumb. She looks at Her with so much understanding that she feels tears build up in her eyes again. ‘’You really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.’’

‘’N-no I, I was supposed to adopt a baby that night. She was a bit premature, but she was otherwise healthy. I helped deliver her but after the c-section the mother decided not to give her up for adoption…’’ she burst into tears and before she can process what is happening she feels herself being pulled into a hug.

‘’Oh, Lisa I’m so sorry…’’

‘’I-I know it is silly, she wasn’t even mine yet, but still…’’

‘’It feels like you lost her, I understand. And it is not silly at all!’’

Lisa looks up from Blake’s shoulder and looks her in the eyes. Blake softly places her good hand on the side of her face and wipes some of the tears away. ‘’You’re not silly’’ She whispers softly. Lisa don’t know what comes over her but before she thinks it through she leans forward and kisses her. But the moment she feels Blake kiss back she pulls away.

‘’I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, this has never happened before I promise!’’ She looks around her to search for her stuff. ‘’I should go’’

Blake grabs her hand again and pulls softly. Not forcing her, but also not letting her go. For some reason it grounds her a bit and she looks from there joined hands up to Blake. They make eye contact and Blake has a very calm look on her face. ‘’Will you please sit down and try not to freak out to much?’’

Lisa is so baffled by her response that she sits down in the chair again. ‘’How about we take one step at the time. Because you’re going to fast and that will make you freak out.’’

‘’I’m sorry…’’

‘’You have nothing to be sorry for. I like you Lisa, you intrigue me. You’re beautiful and smart, funny and kind. I want to get to know you, but I also understand that you have never felt this way about a woman before. You are not like all those other woman.’’

When Lisa doesn’t answer Blake goes on ‘’I want to ask you out on a date, too see if this is something you would like to pursue? No pressure at all but let me prove to you that this is not some silly crush.’’

Lisa stares at her for a long time before softly nodding her head. ‘’Alright, let’s see where it goes.’’


	2. Chapter 2

Healing wasn’t going as quick as Blake hoped… She asked to lower her pain meds but the complicated fracture to her lower leg hurts to much without them. Two things that brightens up her day though is Daniels visits with pictures of Dracher and of course the lovely Dr Lisa Cuddy coming to visit twice a day. Lunch time is rolling around and Lisa thought it might be nice to surprise Blake with lunch outside. Winter is ending in New Jersey and the weather is very nice out today. Lisa had talked to some of the nurses to check up about her progress and they told her that Blake has been asking to go outside.

As Lisa walks past the nurses’ station she gets called by one of the daytime nurses Jenette.   
‘’Dr cuddy’’ Lisa turns around and smiles at the woman. Jenette is one of the older nurses and one of the few that worked at the hospital for over 15 years. ‘’hi Jenette, what can I do for you?’’

‘’Going to visit that lovely young lady again? She has been telling us all morning how nice it is outside.’’

‘’Yes, actually I wanted to ask if it was alright if I took her outside for some lunch?’’

‘’Since when do you take patient out to lunch? When Lisa doesn’t answer Jenette gets concerned. ‘’Lisa what’s going on? The nurses are talking, you are visiting her a lot…’’

Cuddy looks around and tells Jenette to follow her into a small office. She closes the door and turns to Jenette. ‘’She asked me out… on a date…’’ Jenette looks at her surprised and pulls up one eyebrow ‘’And I accepted’’ she whispers the last part. ‘’Alright’’ But before she can continue Lisa goes on ‘’And we kissed…’’

‘’Lisa…’’

‘’I know, I know. But I’m not her Doctor and I know that it is highly unethical, but House does unethical things al the time and…’’ Before she can go on Jenette stops her pacing. 

‘’I’m happy for you, you deserve someone that makes you happy. But please look out for yourself, your no good without a job.’’ Jenette smiles at her, the woman is 62 years old. She is the grandmother of the ward and Lisa can’t help but like her.

‘’So, she is something huh? I didn’t know you liked woman, what did she do to win you over?’’ A stray tear falls down Lisa’s cheek and she lets out a laugh. ‘’Did you look at her? She just… She…’’

‘’Makes your heart race, makes you smile and takes your breath away? Welkom to the world of love child, what took you so long to find it?’’ Jenette chuckles a bit before taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. ‘’Just be careful around the hospital, people talk. And don’t let this one get away, she’ll be good for you.’’

‘’So, can I take her to lunch?’’

‘’Yes, but not too long, she still has a lot of pain. Even if she doesn’t let on she has a tell, she’ll start to roll her neck before rubbing it.’’

‘’Thank you, I’ll bring her back if I see it.’’

Lisa walks towards the room and sees that Blake is sleeping. She is about to turn around when she sees her eyes fluttering open. She blinks a few times before she noticed the sores of that what woke her up. She smiles, still a bit groggy ‘’Hi beautiful, what are you doing her? Is it dinner already?’’

Lisa walks over to her and strokes some hair out of her face ‘’No but it is lunch time and I though you might want to eat it outside?’’

That wakes her up a bit more ‘’Are you serious?’’ Lisa smiles at her eagerness to get out.

‘’Yes, so let get you into a wheelchair and we can go.’’

As soon as they step outside, Blake smiles up to the sun. ‘’Man, I missed being outside!’’

‘’It has only been two days!’’

‘’I train 5 hours a day six day’s a week. And that is only counting our training sessions, I’m also doing groundwork with some of our young horses. I’m always outside so being stuck inside, even for a few days’ sucks!’’

They sit down after getting some food and dig in. ‘’But enough about my whining, how is your day going.’’ 

‘’Better now that I’ve seen you.’’ Blake smiles at her ‘’Busy with new contracts, funding and the regular same old same old. Equipment that is not working, papers that aren’t filled correctly…’’

They chat a bit more and enjoy there lunch, that is until it is rudely interrupted by no one other than House. ‘’Cuddy, I need you to sign of on a brain biopsy.’’

‘’House, did you rule all the other things out? Does you paperwork include all the blood work I asked for earlier?’’

‘’Yes, mom! Now can you hurry up, not everyone has time for pleasure during our busy workday.’’ Lisa’s face pulls into a frown when she looks from him back to the paperwork in her hand. Blake doesn’t like this guy and she is not afraid to let it show.

‘’I’m sorry I don’t think we have met before Blake Miller.’’ She sticks out her hand, but he just looks her up and down. ‘’Ahh yes, the smoking hot brunette. How did you manage to get into her pants, been trying for years. What is your secret?’’

Lisa sputters a bit and almost spits out her coffee before blushing and looking anywhere but Blake. Alright, this guy is getting on her nerves. ‘’No secret, have you tried not being a dick that could help?’’ she hears Lisa coughing beside her and lets a smile play on her lips.

‘’feisty one aren’t you. Do you always sleep with the first real woman you see or is she just special.’’

‘’Well she is most certainly special but let me ask you the same question. Do you always need a prostitute to get it up or is it just the only woman you can get? Because just seeing you now makes my libido jump ship and that is with your clothes on.’’

He looks at her pissed before looking at Lisa, who is holding her hand in front of her mouth trying not to laugh. He turns around and walks away. ‘’I’m so sorry about that, he is an ass but also one of my better doctors…’’ Lisa looks at her a bit embarrassed. Blake puts her hand on her cheek and strokes it with her thumb. ‘’You have nothing to be sorry for and I can handle him. Don’t worry about it, he just pissed me off.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because he made you sad and I can’t have that now can I?’’ Blake smiles at her and in that moment Lisa realized that Jenette was right, she is falling head over heels in love with this woman. ‘’You are amazing do you know that, don’t let him or anyone else tell you otherwise.’’

‘’I’ve never been good with relationships and since House has been working for me he has sabotaged everyone I have tried. I had given up on ever finding someone and then you step into my life like a breath of fresh air.’’

‘’I don’t scare easily and I’m not letting anything get in the way of this. You’ll need more then House to get rid of me.’’ Lisa laughs at that. 

They finish eating and Cuddy sees her starting to roll her neck just as Jenette told her to look out for. ‘’Come on lets get you back to your room. I’ll ask Jenette how long she thinks you need to stay for.’’

‘’That sounds good thanks.’’

They arrive back at Blake’s room and Lisa helps her back into bed. Lisa sits down next to her and looks het her for a while. ‘’You’re staring’’ Lisa looks down 

‘’There is something I wanted to talk to you about. I know we haven’t really dated yet and it has only been a couple of days. But before this goes any farther I wanted to let you know that I do want kids. And if you don’t than we better stop now, because I don’t want to fall in love just to have it fall to pieces later…’’

‘’Hey, take a deep breath. I know you want kids, you told me you tried to adopt remember. And don’t worry I want kids too.’’ She smiles at Lisa and the look of relieve that comes over her face makes her want to hug her close and never let go. ‘’Really, your not just saying that?’’

‘’No and if you don’t believe me ask Daniel. I have been talking about starting IVF soon, don’t want to wait to long. March will be my final competition for the season, and I was think of starting then. Why did you decide to adopt?’’

‘’I tried IVF, but it didn’t stick, I miscarried one and the others didn’t even go that far…’’

Blake nods her head ‘’Well maybe we can help each other out then. I’m not sure if I want to use my eggs…’’

Lisa frowns at her ‘’What makes you say that?’’

‘’My family has a long history of alcoholism and heart problems. Not the best genes in the world to make a kid. But I’m in good health otherwise, I could carry.’’

Lisa looks at her with surprise and Blake quickly continues ‘’I know this is all new and we’re going way to fast with all of this. But I was starting IVF anyway and you really want a kid too. So even if this doesn’t work out we would still get a child out of this and…’’ Blake doesn’t get to finish because Lisa pulls her in for a searing kiss ‘’Yes! Let’s do it. If you’re sure that is?’’

‘’Of course, I am! I’ve got a hot new girlfriend and plan to get a kid. I should have fallen down my horse a couple of year earlier!’’ Lisa hits her shoulder ‘’Don’t make fun of that!’’ Blake just laughs at her.

‘’Are you sure you’re going to be able to compete that soon?’’

‘’I have before, with a broken shoulder and a torn calf muscle. Hurt like hell but I managed.’’

‘’It would mean that you can’t ride for a while though…’’ Blake pouts at her

‘’That means you’ll have to keep me busy’’ Lisa laughs at that. She takes the chart of the end of the bed and looks it over. ‘’This looks all very good; I think you’ll be able to leave tomorrow morning. But no exercising for another week and no walking on that cast.’’

‘’Yes ma’am’’ she salutes her. ‘’I need to get back to work.’’ Lisa gives her a kiss on her forehead and walks towards the door.

‘’Lisa, what is the change you can get a day off tomorrow?’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’I want to take you to meet someone very special to me. If he likes you, you’re a keeper.’’

‘’Are you hanging our success of dating on the opinion of a horse?’’

‘’He is a very good judge of character, you’ll be fine. So, could you get a day off?’’

‘’I’ll see what I can do.’’ She sees Blake smirk at her before she leaves to go back to work.

XXX

Blake is released the next morning, as Cuddy walks into the room she sees Daniel packing all of her things. They haven’t noticed her yet, but she can hear them talking about the next competition. ‘’What is my position right now?’’

‘’Your in fifth place but there is still a chance that you can get to second, maybe first.’’

‘’I can’t train him right now so you will have to get someone to do it for me. And no Delila me not ride him for me, the bitch may go to hell for all I care.’’

‘’Blake, come on…’’

‘’No, you know I don’t like her. Just ask Jeremy to do it’’

‘’Jeremy is not as good as…’’

‘’I said no and if you can’t handle that than we’re not competing.’’

Lisa walks further into the room ‘’I see you weren’t lying when you said she isn’t very good at communicating.’’ Blakes sour mood immediately brightens up a bit. ‘’Hello and look at you. Are you going somewhere?’’

‘’I was told that I needed to take a day of to meet someone special’’

‘’You’re taking her to the stables today and you didn’t tell me?’’ Daniel says a bit offended

‘’Well first of all I don’t have to ask you anything and second of all I told you I was going I just didn’t tell you I was brining someone with me’’ Blake bites back

‘’If today is nit a good time I could…’’ But before she can finish the sentence Blake kisses her. Lisa lets out a squeak before melting into the kiss. After they break apart Lisa blushes bright red and avoids Daniels burning stare.

‘’Is that enough information for you, Sir Daniel?’’

‘’How do you always manage to fuck something up and you somehow come out of it better than you did before?’’

‘’It’s a gift I suppose’’

‘’Okay, what are you two talking about?’’ Lisa sits down next to Blake on the bed.

‘’Whenever something goes wrong she somehow manages to make it into something fantastic. Like I told you about losing that sponsor, she gets a better one. Or breaking her gear which forced her to go back home where she found a trainee that had fallen of her horse while being alone. And now getting into an accident and meeting you.’’

‘’Well no that you indulged her about the luck in my life, can we please get out of here?’’

They both laugh at her. Daniel grabs the last of her stuff and they all leave the hospital. Lisa took a cab to work this morning expecting to go with whatever car Blake had arranged. Once outside Daniel goes to get the car while Lisa waits with Blake. A few minutes later he comes back driving a jet-black Range Rover sport. Lisa looks at Blake ‘’At least he drives a nice car’’

‘’I drive a nice car you mean, it’s mine’’ Lisa looks at her surprised. Daniel gets out of the car and together with Lisa help her in. It’s a thirty-minute drive to the stables and when they arrive she can’t believe how big it is. They park the car and Lisa helps Blake out of the car. They got her some crutches at the hospital because she can’t walk with her cast still on.

‘’So, what do you think?’’

‘’It’s enormous! And you stay here with your horse?’’

‘’Yes temporarily, we travel a lot, so we don’t really have a permanent place anywhere. Come on let me introduce you to Dracher.’’

They walk into the stables and they are immediately greeted by at least ten people all hugging Blake asking her how she is doing. She tells them she is fine and that she is just here to see Dracher. While Blake is talking to some people a woman walks over and stands next to Lisa. ‘’And who are you if I might ask?’’ Lisa is a bit startled by the hostility in her voice, but she answers anyway. ‘’I’m Lisa Cuddy and you are?’’

Before she gets to answer she hears Blakes irritated voice. ‘’Leave her alone Delila, don’t you have some stables to clean or something?’’

‘’Hallo Blake nice to see you to, heard you couldn’t stick the landing.’’ She smirks at her, but Blake doesn’t seem to be bothered by it at all.

‘’At least I got to the landing part of the competition. You couldn’t even start without fainting and puking your gust out, what did they call it nerves, stage fright?’’

Delila lets out an angry huff before storming off. ‘’I guess you don’t like her very much?’’

‘’She is a bitch and an abusive rider! But enough about her before she ruins my good mood.’’

They walk past so many stables but finally they stop in front of a beautiful chestnut stallion. “Lisa this is Dracher, Dracher Lisa’’

‘’Oh my god he is so big…’’

‘’He is 6 feet and 1 inches’’

Blake opens the stable door and Dracher walks over to her immediately. She hugs him around the neck, and he places his nose on her lower back. ‘’Looks like he missed you’’

‘’I missed him too’’

Blake turns to her and holds out her hand for Lisa to take. ‘’Come meet him’’  
‘’I don’t know, he Is very big…’’ ‘’And very sweet come on you’ll be fine, you have me to protect you.’’ Blake smiles at her and Lisa gives in. She carefully takes Blakes hand and walks into the stable. Dracher smells her for a bit before softly nudging her hand. ‘’I think he wants you to pet him.’’ Lisa smiles and starts rubbing his head ‘’I think this means you’re a keeper’’ Lisa feels Blakes arms sneak around her waist and pull her against her. Lisa Turns around in her arms and gives her a kiss. Blake lets herself slide down the wall of the stable and pulls Lisa with her, they sit down on the clean straw. That is how Daniel finds them an hour later; Blake had fallen asleep against Lisa, softly stroking her back.


End file.
